


There's children throwing snowballs

by ShandrisCZ



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Bets, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Written In One Day, also my google search history now includes the record in throwing snowballs..., but it's not spoken about it in any way, but what can you do when you get hit by a writer's mood, it's almost 200 feet, more like one hour, set in cincinnati, snowball - Freeform, that one post on tumblr made me do this, they're all in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandrisCZ/pseuds/ShandrisCZ
Summary: Mark thinks he can throw a snowball 160 feet and hit Wade in his face...how about a little bet?





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://josh-the-wendihoe.tumblr.com/post/150676721860/i-threw-a-snowball-at-my-friend-but-accidentally
> 
> That's the post that made me write!
> 
> Also I googled world's record in throwing snowballs for this...are you fucking proud of me yet, ma?!

  "You can't throw a snowball that far and actually hit me in the face dude... it's not possible," Wade said while Bob chuckled. Mark didn't pout - cause he doesn't pout _ever_ \- and blew the strands of red hair, that escaped his beanie, out of his eyes.

  "I can," he insisted and only the fact that his friends exchanged a glance should have told him he was about to get in trouble.

  "Prove it," Wade said, both him and Bob knowing that this was an equivalent of waving a red flag in front of Mark.

  "Fine! I'll fucking prove it to ya and if I do hit you, you're gonna do my laundry for a month!"

  Bob and Wade high-fived and Mark rolled his eyes. Why were they friends again?

  "I hope that you know the same goes to you... a month of doing my laundry if you miss."

  Mark was so sure about himself that he didn't even hesitate before he nodded.

  "Alright. Wade go to that corner, we're going back a little so mister Merida over here can show off his skills," Bob said, already turning around, heading back in the direction they came from. Wade gave him a mock salute before jogging off. Mark caught up with Bob quickly.

  "I'm not Merida," he said grumpily. And finally it caught up with him what he agreed to if he failed. And it was a damn long distance too...at least 160 feet, if not more. But what could he do now? Call the bet off? As if. He wouldn't hear the end of it.

  " _Sure you're not_. Have you seen your hair lately?"

  Mark chucked the loose hair back under his beanie.

  "Shut up," he grumbled, but his own face was betraying him, his lips curling into a small smile. Bob chuckled and they stopped at the lamp post where the whole conversation began. They turned around and there Wade stood at the corner, waving at them. Bob waved back and turned to look back at Mark.

  "That's far. You sure you can do this?"

  "Watch and learn..." Mark said, picking snow from a nearby car, forming a snowball out of it. He could do this. He knew he could. If not he would have to wash Wade's underwear for the next month and ok, _ew._  He had to do this. Taking a deep breath he reeled back, aimed and threw the little snowball with all his strength. And he missed. Well, no, that's not actually true. The snowball landed on it's target - a face. It just wasn't Wade's.

  "What the fuck," Bob said but Mark was already running towards the stranger he just snowballed into his face. Wade was talking to the man but Mark didn't really hear what.

  "Man, I'm so sorry. It was supposed to hit my friend here."

  The stranger had snow still on his face as he stood there, completely motionless, only a tuft of bright green hair peeking from under his hat.

  "It was you who threw that?" he asked through the snow and Mark nodded, ashamed, before realising the other couldn't see the motion.

  "Yeah. I'm really sorry, are you alright?"

  The stranger reached up, brushing the snow out of his face and Mark lost his breath for a second there, cause the man he nailed with a snowball was fucking gorgeous. Piercing blue eyes, cute nose, stubble... he could probably go on but the stranger was talking again so he quickly refocused.

  "Would you mind explaining to me, why the fuck are you throwing snowballs? What are you, twelve?"

  There wasn't really any venom behind those words but Mark still felt his cheeks heating up with a blush. The accent the other man had also helped with that a lot.

  "A bet. Wade here didn't believe me I could throw a snowball that far and hit him into the face and-what are you doing?"

  As Mark was talking the stranger walked over to a car, picking up quite a big amount of snow, going then back to him, with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Now if Mark wasn't that stunned from both the events and the other's good looks he would probably see what was going to happen to him next.

  " _No! What are you doing! STOP SHOVING SNOW UNDER MY SHIRT IT WAS AN ACCIDENT I SWEAR!!!_ "

  The stranger laughed as he continued with his petty revenge and to Mark's horror Bob and Wade only laughed in the background, not trying to save him from this madman at all. _Bastards_.

  "Revenge is mine, bitch!" the stranger stopped his assault on Mark, a huge smile on his face.

  " _Wow, what are you, twelve?_ " Mark asked, humoring the other, but he too wore a smile and now he at least had an excuse for his blush, so yay.

  "You lost our bet Mark," Wade said and Mark turned sharply to look at him.

  "No, I did fucking not! Sure, I didn't hit you, but I hit-sorry what's your name?" he turned to look back at the stranger who was still smiling, and w _ow, could you please stop? You shouldn't be allowed to be this cute!_

  "Jack."

  "Jack. Right. I hit Jack, I'm again sorry about that. But I did throw it that far."

  "Sorry... the bet was about hitting me in the face, not Jack. So you have to do my laundry for the next month."

  Mark opened his mouth to try and argue but Jack was first.

  "I mean, he has a point... but you know what? Since you really did manage to throw it that far and hit me in the face, I as the victim, shorten the punishment only to two weeks instead of a whole month."

  Mark again opened his mouth but he was cut off again, this time by Wade.

  "Sounds good to me. Come on, Bob, I'm freezing," Wade said, waving a little at the two of them before heading in the direction of their dorm room. Bob smiled smuggly at Mark and Jack, giving them both meaningful looks before turning, catching up with Wade who was already fumbling with the keys to their building. Mark and Jack stood there in silence for a while before they both started talking at once.

  "So-"

  "Would-"

  They laughed and Jack motioned for Mark to go first. He thought about not saying what he was originally going to say but then simply went fuck it and threw all the caution out of the window.

  "Would you like a coffee sometime?" he blurted out before he could stop himself and his cheeks could probably pass as a tomato right now but truth be told, he couldn't really care less when Jack smiled.

  "Sure, sounds great. Do you have time right now? I know a coffee shop nearby that has the meanest cheesecake you ever had."

  "Lead the way."

**Author's Note:**

> So there's that, fluff and cute stuff and everything nice, cause I've been writing too much angst for my liking lately. Hope you liked it and comments are, as always, highlights of my days, so no need to be shy :)


End file.
